


Gred and Forge's new favourite hobby.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written by my friend but she wanted me to post it so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gred and Forge's new favourite hobby.

Fred was shaking with an immeasurable amount of anger as he stared his twin down. They were alone in their dorm at Hogwarts as they had put a locking charm on the door so they could argue in peace.

"You tried to attack him too!" George tried to reason, looking at the floor as if it would help him out. Fred turned and punched the post of the nearest bed to him.

"A LIFETIME BAN?" he screamed, glaring at his brother. George sighed heavily, also slamming his fist into the nearest bed post. The twins stared each other down, neither one wanting to give in.

Fred was breathing heavily, fury swirling in his chest with every breath. George's stomach tightened and he broke eye contact, looking shamefully at the opposite wall.

"Look, I didn't even know she could-"

"Shut up," Fred hissed. George immediately stopped talking. There was a lump in the latter's throat as he tried (and failed) to convince himself that Fred was just angry and he didn't hate George.

"And- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Fred roared. George snapped back into reality and noticed how close his twin was. He took a step back, but Fred just kept approaching until George was pressed against a wall and crying madly.

"Ple-ease Fred I-I didn't kno-ow she could do tha-at," George begged, tears flooding his cheeks. Fred growled and pressed his body flush against his twin's. George whimpered, looking up at the ceiling in shame. It's just... Fred's body felt really nice, okay?

"You sick fuck." Fred forced his hand between the two, roughly groping George's growing erection. George whimpered again, still not looking at his twin. "You're hard! You... you're getting off on me yelling at you!" George shook with fear, though he couldn't deny his arousal.

"Fred please..." George muttered half heartedly. Fred slammed his arm across George's shoulders, pinning him to the wall. He put his head by George's ear and smirked.

"I think I'm gonna have some fun here, Georgie."

Fred began kissing down George's jaw, then down his neck. Finally, when Fred reached a place just under his collarbone, he bit down. George let out another whimper as his twin assaulted his neck. Fred moved his arm and pulled off George's shirt. He smiled darkly at his mirror image, running his hands down the toned Quidditch player body. 

George had a million thoughts running through his mind as Fred began to kiss down his chest, occasionally leaving marks, though they were nothing compared to the bruise under his collarbone. Pleasure coursed through him when Fred accidentally licked his nipple. George let out a soft moan, arching his back into his twin.

"Fuck." Neither was sure who said it, but the next moment they were kissing. Fred took control, brushing his tongue against George's lip. George kept his lips shut, just to tease Fred a bit. Needless to say, the latter wasn't impressed. Fred moved his hand and yanked on George's nipple, causing him to open his mouth to moan. Taking the opportunity, Fred deepened the kiss, pressing his carbon copy back into the wall with the force of it.

George thought he was in heaven when Fred started to grind on him. His head was swimming with pleasure as he urged his twin on. When Fred pulled away, George could barely suppress the whimper of loss that his throat wanted to make.

"Let's put that mouth to good use, huh?" Fred placed his hands on George's shoulders, but he waited for the other to nod before shoving him down to his knees. 

George hastily undid his brother's jeans and belt, pulling them down so he could mouth at the growing bulge in his boxers. Fred took in the sight beneath him. His twin brother was sandwiched between himself and the wall of their dorm in Hogwarts, pulling down his boxers. Fred could only pray that the locking charm held up.

Then George had taken him into his mouth and his mind went blank. Arousal replaced the blood in their veins, coursing through them both. Fred's hand moved to tug at ginger hair, shoving his brother deeper on his dick.

"Ah-ah, no touching Georgie." Fred moved George's arm, ignoring the sound of protest. He removed his dick from his twin's mouth and pulled him up, before kissing him deeply again. "Jump." And George did, wrapping his legs around Fred's waist and leaning into him. Fred kept him pinned against the wall, kissing his neck roughly.

"Fred, oh! Fuck me, Fred, please." George tilted his head back further so that Fred could kiss more skin. He heard Fred's breath hitch when he finished that sentence. Fred lifted his head and looked straight into his brother's eyes.

George took the time to appreciate how beautiful his brother was. He noted the orange freckles broke the white skin at irregular intervals, the firey hair that fell into his eyes, the curly blond lashes that looked as if they weren't even there. Fred's lips were a shade too red against his skin, his eyes were the colour of old moss, his nose was lumpy and there was a scar on his right temple. A collection of features that should have made him ugly, somehow made his twin breathtakingly exquisite.

George was thrown back into reality when he was laid down on a bed. George knew it was one of theirs, but he was unsure as to who's. Fred was poking at his hole with a finger that felt like it was coated in jelly - though even George wasn't enough of a virgin to know that it was lube.

"Relax, Georgie," Fred muttered, struggling against the ring of muscle. George took a deep breath and forced himself to chill, and finally his twin had two fingers knuckle deep in his ass and was scissoring them.

"Fuck, Fred! I'm ready, fuck me, fuck," George babbled, tensing his legs around his brother. Fred pulled his fingers away and smirked down at his brother, leaning back in for a short kiss.

"Let's see how good your saliva works as lube, huh?" Fred hissed, before slamming into George.

As the other boy built up a rough rhythm, George's brain slowly melted into a puddle of pure ecstasy. His nerves were on fire as Fred pounded him, managing to hit his prostate on every other thrust. He knew he was going to come any moment, but he couldn't find the words to warn Fred. Instead, he just gripped his twin's bicep harder and moaned loudly as he came, white spurts landing on both of their chests.

"Nearly there, George... fuck!" Fred's hips stilled inside George and he could feel the cum filling him up. Fred pulled out, collapsing next to his twin. He pulled the curtains around the bed shut.

" _Scourgify_!" Fred murmured, and suddenly the sticky mess on both their chests was gone. He leaned down to catch George's lips in another kiss. This one was slow and romantic, instead of fast and angry.

"I think I've found a new favourite hobby."


End file.
